


Fragile Bird.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, fourtris - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Meus dedos deslizam por sua pele aveludada, pousando sobre a tatuagem logo abaixo do ombro, onde os três pássaros de tinta alcançam vôo, delicados como ela. E tudo em Tris me lembra um pássaro frágil, alguém que eu preciso proteger com a minha vida se necessário. Mesmo que ela já seja forte por si mesma."FourTris // Oneshot
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Kudos: 1





	Fragile Bird.

Se não fosse por ela, eu já teria ido embora há muito tempo.

Muitas vezes sinto como se as paredes estivessem se fechando ao meu redor, os corredores estreitos e úmidos me sufocando, rochas se desprendendo e me fazendo cair no fundo do abismo. Principalmente quando um pouco do soro ainda corre pelas minhas veias, me afetando como uma droga potente, me fazendo enxergar coisas que não são reais. Concentro-me em caminhar depressa para afastar os pensamentos ruins, tentando não encarar aquele mundo cinzento à minha volta.

E eu sei que tenho sorte de tê-la comigo.

Ela parece um raio de sol que por acaso se esgueirou entre as cortinas pesadas no momento em que eu entro no quarto escuro – que é tudo o que me pertence na Audácia. Seus cabelos loiros se espalham sobre os lençóis quando ela preguiçosamente se enrosca entre as almofadas e ergue os olhos para mim.

Fecho a porta do quarto, tentando não encará-la, mas ela me conhece demais. Não sei exatamente quando Beatrice Prior começou a fazer parte da minha vida de um modo tão intenso a ponto de não poder esconder o que sinto. Ela se levanta e vem até onde estou. Tento disfarçar, me manter calmo, mas é difícil.

– Muito trabalho na sala de controle hoje? – ela me sonda com o olhar quando eu giro a chave, trancando a porta. Sua mão direita brinca com a barra da minha blusa, me puxando de leve.

Eu não sei o que dizer a ela. Não quero mentir. E não demonstrar não significa que eu não _sinta._

– Passei em outro lugar antes de vir pra cá – respondo, colocando a chave no bolso da calça, que causa um retinir leve ao se chocar contra os pequenos frascos de vidro que estão lá dentro. O nervosismo repentino me faz passar a mão pelos cabelos e olhar para qualquer lugar em que Tris não esteja.

Mas ela sabe.

– Tudo bem – ela murmura, sua voz baixa e seu pequeno sorriso me reconfortando, sem esperar que eu diga mais alguma coisa. Meus braços a envolvem quando ela se aproxima um pouco mais e lança as mãos atrás da minha nuca, me puxando para baixo. Ela me beija levemente nos lábios e depois percorre o caminho até o meu pescoço, parando ali por um tempo, inspirando fundo.

Tris se ergue na ponta dos pés, estreitando o abraço. Sua respiração quente me causa arrepios que descem pela espinha como choques elétricos. Permaneço em silêncio, sentindo as curvas de sua cintura embaixo da regata, minhas mãos explorando a pele morna e pálida sob o tecido.

– O que foi? – ela desliza o dedo sobre a superfície avermelhada e sensível do meu pescoço, um ponto em especial que ela conhece muito bem. O lugar onde eu aplico o soro. – Mais algum medo na simulação dessa vez?

Eu hesito um pouco, e a abraço mais forte.

– Não. O de sempre. – Eu respondo, levantando-a no colo. Consigo fazer isso com facilidade, já que ela é tão pequena. – Mas _aquele_ mudou de novo.

Uma sombra de compreensão passa pelo olhar dela, e sinto o enlaçar mais forte em meus ombros ao caminhar através do quarto. Levo Tris até a cama, o mesmo lugar onde ela estava antes, afastando os lençóis. Ela levanta a mão e toca o meu rosto de leve, mas eu não deixo transparecer nenhuma preocupação. Pelo menos _tento_.

Ela já visitou minha paisagem do medo, mais de uma vez. Passamos por tudo aquilo juntos, lutamos contra meus receios lado a lado. Realmente não teria como tentar esconder isso dela.

– Aquela garota, que você tem que atirar... Agora sou eu, certo?

Eu confirmo. Não quero dizer a ela o que eu sinto quando vejo seus olhos sem vida, quando vejo seu sangue escorrer e manchar minhas roupas, meus braços, a arma fria e pesada em minhas mãos. Ela sabe o quanto tudo aquilo parece dolorosamente _real_. Quero me livrar disso o mais rápido possível, mas parece que quanto mais eu tento, mais esse medo piora.

– Meu nome vai continuar sendo Quatro – digo, quando me apoio nos cotovelos, que estão paralelos aos seus ombros. Ela se endireita sob mim, me fitando com aqueles olhos azuis nebulosos como o mar numa tempestade, sondando, calculando. – Não vou alimentar mais medo nenhum.

Minha voz vacila um pouco. Brinco com os cabelos dela entre meus dedos, tentando me distrair. Estou um tanto instável, dizendo coisas que preencham nossas dúvidas mesmo que momentaneamente. São palavras em que eu quero acreditar.

A mão dela alcança meu rosto e desliza pelo maxilar, subindo até a base da orelha e depois o pescoço. Tris acaricia de leve, novamente, a marca causada pela agulha, sem tirar os olhos de mim. E eu sei, antes mesmo de tocá-la, que Tris possui uma também.

Sempre soube quais são os medos dela, eu os conheço tão bem quanto os meus. E fico aliviado que nenhum deles me envolva, que distorçam a realidade a ponto de criarem uma versão falha de mim na mente dela. Como acontece com _aquela_ Tris, seus olhos vazios, sua ausência de calor...

Eu não quero aquela garota na minha memória.

– Tobias... – ela suspira quando, sem aviso, meus lábios cobrem os dela e preciso sentir seu gosto em minha língua mais do que nunca, com uma necessidade incomparável. Me pergunto se ela sente a mesma urgência que tenho ao tocá-la, querendo desesperadamente desaparecer com aquela imagem da minha cabeça.

Ela está ali, ela é real, não mais uma simulação.

Tento com todas as minhas forças me acalmar, me perdendo na sensação que é tê-la em meus braços depois de um dia tão exaustivo. Meus dedos deslizam por sua pele aveludada, pousando sobre a tatuagem logo abaixo do ombro, onde os três pássaros de tinta alcançam vôo, delicados como ela. E tudo em Tris me lembra um pássaro frágil, alguém que eu preciso proteger com a minha vida se necessário. Mesmo que ela já seja forte por si mesma.

Eu aprecio o silêncio do meu quarto, onde tudo o que podemos ouvir são os sons de nossas respirações. Tris morde meu lábio inferior e a comprimo contra o meu corpo, roçando de leve nossas roupas, e apenas essa aproximação já faz o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias. Continuamos assim até que o ar se acabe, que é quando nos separamos, buscando o fôlego perdido. Ela permanece com os olhos fechados, inspirando fundo ao passo que minha boca se move do canto de seus lábios até o pescoço. Paro ali por um momento, enquanto suas mãos ágeis puxam para cima a minha camiseta, que eu termino de retirar no mesmo instante.

– Estou cansada de simulações – ela murmura próximo ao meu ouvido, quando seus braços me envolvem e meus lábios e dentes continuam a traçar a pele arrepiada de seu pescoço. – Você não pode deixá-las te consumir assim.

– Não vou deixar. Você sempre me ajuda a esquecê-las.

Vejo Tris sorrir no momento em que mudamos de posição, trazendo-a sobre mim, e me encosto sobre o travesseiro em que ela estava. O tempo todo fico consciente do quanto estamos sozinhos, e o quanto pertenço a essa garota tão imprevisível. Tris explora a minha pele, suas unhas provocando pequenos arranhões por cima das tatuagens dos meus ombros e minhas costas quando me inclino um pouco e a puxo pela cintura, procurando por outro beijo que ela retribui com ainda mais convicção. Logo minhas mãos alcançam seu quadril e a aperto com mais força contra o meu, depois sobem se e esfregam em seus seios e mamilos arrepiados por baixo de sua camiseta. Continuo me deliciando com os pequenos sons que escapam de seus lábios à medida que nos friccionamos um contra o outro. Eu a beijo do modo que ela merece ser beijada, como ela merece ser amada. Como eu também acho que mereço tê-la comigo.

Paro para observar seu rosto vermelho no instante em que permite que eu retire sua blusa, mas ela cruza os braços na frente do corpo e me olha de um modo um tanto envergonhado. Não canso de dizer a ela o quanto ela é bonita, o quanto que seus olhos azuis fazem todas as coisas ruins desaparecerem onde quer que eu esteja. Tris põe uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e eu sorrio ao ver a pequena desordem que eu causei em tão pouco tempo.

A escuridão cai lentamente, inundando o quarto. Tudo o que consigo pensar é no quanto eu sempre precisei me sentir completo desse modo, e só fui descobrir como era se sentir assim por causa dela. É algo novo que eu me acostumo aos poucos, mesmo que toda a necessidade que tenho de ter o corpo dela contra o meu seja tão intensa que me assuste. Ouço-a arquejar quando movimento a mão para dentro de seus shorts, sentindo a umidade entre meus dedos, pressionando até fazê-la estremecer. Eu me afogo nos beijos dela, na sensação de sua pele quente contra a minha, em suas mãos que agarram os fios curtos na minha nuca com força, no modo em que ela geme contra os meus lábios. Sinto o seu beijo se tornar mais voraz quando ela inconscientemente move o quadril contra o meu várias vezes, e me livro de todos os tecidos que separem o meu contato com ela no mesmo instante.

– Tris... – eu sussurro, quando trocamos de posição novamente e passo a ficar sobre ela. E apesar de toda a minha vontade, não me movo com pressa. Deixo-a levar seu tempo enquanto deslizo lentamente para dentro dela, preenchendo-a e me completando com a sensação de ter alguém a quem pertencer.

Nos movemos no mesmo ritmo, e ela lança os braços sobre minhas costas e ergue uma das pernas sobre mim. Minhas mãos continuam a traçar seu corpo em busca de todos os pontos sensíveis que possam existir, e ela fecha os olhos em êxtase. Me perco na sensação de estar dentro dela quando Tris diz o meu nome entre sussurros entrecortados, ela diz Tobias como se sua existência dependesse disso. Eu continuo a me mover mais rápido dessa vez, ela enterra o rosto em meu pescoço e não consegue mais controlar os pequenos gemidos que escapam de seus lábios. E é tudo o que eu quero ouvir.

– Não feche os olhos – eu peço, me afastando o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos nublados, depositando um beijo em cada lado de seu rosto corado e depois em seus lábios trêmulos. – Por favor.

Às vezes não consigo acreditar que tudo seja real, quando os detalhes se perdem e preciso me prender ao pensamento de que ela está ali, então me movo contra ela com mais força, me afastando levemente para tornar a invadi-la de novo, impaciente, delirante. Sinto que começo a alcançar o meu limite quando já não consigo controlar minha própria voz. Unhas afiadas riscam meus ombros, e eu nunca me canso de ser marcado por ela desse jeito. _Nunca_. E por um momento, penso que talvez ela também esteja tentando escapar de seus medos comigo, do mesmo modo que faço com ela.

Sua respiração fica ainda mais rápida e ela lança os braços para trás, agarrando-se ao travesseiro e ficando completamente exposta. Tris solta um longo suspiro e todo o seu corpo estremece sob mim, mas ela não tira os olhos dos meus enquanto se move freneticamente junto comigo. Não demora muito até que eu me perca completamente naqueles pequenos gemidos e não consigo mais conter as sensações que percorrem meu corpo, preenchendo-a completamente, e ela fecha as mãos no travesseiro, antes de me dar a última visão de suas íris azuis.

Ela me tem, absolutamente. Em todos os sentidos.

Alguns minutos depois, Tris coloca a mão em meu peito, sentindo as batidas rápidas do meu coração. E sorri. Eu sou grato por ela estar ao meu lado, apenas por ela existir. E sei que isso é recíproco.

Ela é a melhor parte de mim.

Tris deita sobre o meu peito, cerrando os cílios claros enquanto entrelaça seus dedos nos meus.

E essa é a realidade que eu quero manter.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 16/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
